


Upon the Winter Land

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hidden Secret, King Thor, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Slash, Thorki - Freeform, Winter Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praised as the God who banished the God of Chaos, the God of Thunder; Thor, lives his days peacefully. But everything is not as it seems, because sometimes even Gods don't need to know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Winter Land

Upon the Winter Land  
By Monkan

Pairings: Thor/Loki  
Warnings: Slash, Mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: So... yeah. Don't think I need to say anything.

Summary: Praised as the God who banished the God of Chaos, the God of Thunder; Thor, lives his days peacefully. But everything is not as it seems, because sometimes even Gods don't need to know the truth. 

~ * ~

Ever since it had been foretold that the God of Mischief and Chaos would bring about the end of the world, all of Asgard had resented him. They looked up to their King to rid them of the danger.

To the occasion rose the heir of Asgard, the half-brother of the God of Mischief. And so, after a long battle that lasted seven days and seven nights, did the golden hero banish the monster from their realm. Along with the exile of the evil God, they threw out the misbegotten children of the Chaos God. Monsters so vile that no one dared to even look at them. A half-dead daughter, a monstrous wolf, a snake so gigantic that no realm could host it, and last but not least; the eight-legged horse that had served their ruler for many years. All of them gone without a whisper of where they went.

Thor was hailed as a hero and the Gods whispered about the Golden era he would bring.

But to every story there is at least two sides.

~ * ~

And so; many, many years passed and all forgot the evil God. Every day was peaceful and full of mead and celebrations for their prosperity. The Allfather ruled supreme and long, not letting his golden child to take his place just yet. His joy over being rid of his failure of a child which he had outside of his marriage. A mistake they all payed for.

Thor on the other hand showed no sign if he was happy or sad about the loss of his half-brother. Inseparable as they had been as young children, it was seen that they had grown apart as they got older. Still, the thunderer showed nothing about being haunted from his brother's fall from grace.

It was whispered that he would soon take Lady Sif as his bride and start a family with the elegant warrior.

But what no one knew was the secret harbored in Thor's heart.

Every year he did at least two trips, sometimes three, to Midgard. And every time he went to the Nordic land of snow and ice. A small little cabin, tucked away from even the eyes of Heimdall, the all-seeing eyes of the Gods. There, lived a secret none of Asgard knew.

Every time Thor made the trip he would walk for a good five hours before he even spotted the small house. So small compared to the luxury he lived in that it looked like a child's playhouse. But through the window spilled a warm light.

As he approached the cabin, the sound a howl echoed across the snow covered land. The ruler of wolves welcoming him. In the distance he would be able to see the elegant shape of an eigth-legged horse, the King of all horses. Both creatures protecting those who lived in the cabin.

In the distance he would be able to see the Jotunheimen mountain chain. Home to some of the largest Nordic mountains. Peeking up at over 2000 meters above sea level. What no one else knew was that the mountain chain was actually part of a snake so large that it only lived on in legends. It simply slept, only now and then peeking down at the cabin to make sure everything was as it should, before going back to sleep. It's massive body which could circle around the earth was curled up all over the world. With it's head resting near the cabin, the snow masked it's neck as a mountain chain before it disappeared into the deep sea. There it coiled around under the ice of the antarctic for miles upon miles, before coming up again only to let it's scaly rocky surface be mistaken as more mountain chains. One of them being the Himalaya's.

Thor had no idea where all of it's body lay. If it wanted to it would only need to rise and it would end Midgard. But it didn't have a reason to do that.

The door would open to let the warmth spill out, and two small bodies - dressed in furs and pelts – ran out to him. Their happy laughter infecting the God as he swooped them up into his strong arms.

From the doorway he could see the shape of a woman with a mask over half her face waiting for him. He kissed the twins, one blond and the other red haired, before greeting the woman. Her minimal movement made her shadow seem elegant and graceful.

She gave him a smile before making way for him, taking the twins into her arms as Thor made his way inside before she closed the door with a whisk of her hand.

The cabin, much larger than it appeared was cozy and full of pelts to keep them all warm. There were beds strung up around the roof, clearing the floor for a table with chairs, a kitchen, and a fireplace with a bed of furs.

On it lay a dark haired God, basking in the warmth from the fire place, his hands resting on top of his body as Thor made his way closer.

Slowly and carefully Thor sank down next to the God before letting his own hand rest on top of the swollen belly, greeted by a strong kick. His lover snuggled up against him, no words needed as the presence of each other was enough.

The twins came over to them and cuddled up into their parents arms.

A happy smile gracing everyone's face.

The End


End file.
